Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play
by shadow6743
Summary: Parent day is coming in camp half-blood and the gods want a play to be held in their honor. What could possiblly go wrong? A whole lot! Read and review!
1. The Prince and Princess

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play

**Chapter 1: The Prince and Princess**

"Hold that banner up straight!" yelled one of the Apollo cabin numbers. The campers of Camp Half blood were getting ready for the Parents day at camp, not only did that mean that their mortal parents were going to be there, but also the gods themselves. So very thing need to be perfect and Dionysus was working the campers hard to make sure it would be knowing that if everything went well Zeus would give him 400 years off his original sentence. So pretty much if you were in his line of fire, he would yell at you to do whatever you were doing better, and sadly Percy Jackson just so happened to be in the line of fire.

"Poseidon Brat, get back to work before I turn you into a pile of ashes!" Yelled Mr. D

Yes, sir said Percy tiredly. He had been yelled at by Mr. D the whole morning since he had found out that if the camp was in good order when the gods came than he would be rewarded with his sentence reduced. After an hour of more bone, crushing work from Mr. D Percy was finally allowed a brake and went off to find Annabeth. After walk for a few minutes, he found her in front of her cabin reading.

"What is up wise girl?" Asked Percy as he sat down next to the blond haired girl.

"Nothing much, Seaweed Brain accept Mr. D temper" said Annabeth, closing her book of Greek Myths.

"What he yelled at you too?" Asked Percy

"No he did not, actually I could hear him yelling at you all the way in the Dining Hall", said Annabeth smiling.

"Ok, so maybe I did tick him off a bit, said Percy blushing but you know he always acts like this towards all the campers".

Whatever, Seaweed brain since we have time why don't we_ Annabeth was than interrupted by the bell for dinner.

Come on, Seaweed Brain dusting off her jeans and giving Percy help up.

Went they reached the Dining Hall and finished eating, before the campers could leave Chiron asked all the campers to sit down, saying that they had to vote on of Parents day entertainment.

"So said Chiron the gods said they want to see a play."

There was moans from all the campers at hearing this.

"This being an idea of the goddess Aphrodite continued, Chiron."

"The roles have all ready been made so we just need campers to fill them so we all of you to vote on which roles you want your fellow campers to be in said Chiron."

Ok, so the first two roles….

An hour later

After getting all the other roles assigned there were only the two main roles left the prince and the princess.

"I would like you to vote who would want to be in these two roles," said Chiron.

So the first role that we are going to vote for is the princess so any nominations? Asked Chiron

"Then Silena got up and yelled I nominate Annabeth Chase!"

I second the nomination! Yelled Percy, knowing Annabeth would hate him for doing so but he really wanted to see her in a dress.

"Ok, said Chiron Annabeth is are princess".

"Wait one minute here I never said I wanted to be the princess said Annabeth".

Sorry, Annabeth but I once to nominations are made you have to do the role.

"Aw crap," said Annabeth under her breath.

"How that that's settled let's cast the role for the prince." Said Chiron

"Who are the nominations?"

"I nominate Percy Jackson!" Yelled Grover

"I second the nomination" Yelled Nico coming out of nowhere.

What! Yelled Percy

With Annabeth sitting right next to him with an evil simile on her, face.

"Well ,looks like we have are main characters lets meet back here tomorrow to prentice said Chiron.

"Campers good night!"

_Oh, Gods help me! _Thought Percy Jackson as he headed to his cabin not looking forward to the upcoming prentices.

**Review please and choose a play from the following:**

**Romeo and Juliet or Sleeping Beauty these are the two main plays I know so review and tell how you liked my story so far and what play to do.**

**Once again please review!**


	2. Practice makes perfect sometimes

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play

Chapter 2: Practice makes perfect (sometimes)

No, no that is not right at all! It was the first day of practicing for the play for parent's day in camp half blood and the campers were really getting into it. Especially Aphrodite cabin the play the gods decided they wanted to see was Sleeping Beauty. Chiron said it was because they wanted the war to end with a happy conclusion they needed to see a play that had one. However, there was also another reason why the play was chosen. Silena and Grover were hired by Aphrodite to get Percy and Annabeth together by giving them the lead roles and having them kiss and make them fall in love. Therefore, Grover and Silena knowing that Aphrodite would use their nominations got Percy and Annabeth the main roles.

How it was time to put their plan into action. Nevertheless, so far there plan wasn't working out so well mostly because, Silena had suggested that Annabeth and Percy at the beginning of practice do the kissing scene. You really wouldn't think it would be that much of problem, but the whole camp was there!

"Um, Silena do we really have to do the kissing scene right here?" Asked, Annabeth her face the color of a strawberry.

"Yeah said Percy

his face the same color as Annabeth's,

why do we have to kiss right here"?

Because all great actors and actresses know that to get over stage fright you have to practice in front of big groups of people, said Silena.

"But this is too much!" Said Percy and Annabeth together

"Ok than, I guess if you want all the campers, who really wanted to see this play to be disappointed it's really ok", said Silena with fake tears in her eyes.

"All right if it will make the other campers, happy" said Percy knowing that this play is one of the few things the campers could look forward to with the war coming so soon.

"Yeah, me too if it will help the other campers I am fine with it too, "said Annabeth.

"Ok let's see some kissing people!" Said Silena the tears how fully gone.

**Percy's Pov**

Ok I guess we really have no choice in this so I had better make this quick thought Percy to himself.

That's when he grabbed Annabeth shoulders gently and leaned in.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Oh my gods! Percy is really going to this!

Ok, Annabeth calm down and just close your eyes it's not because he likes you or anything right? It is just for the play, so stop beating so fast heart!

**On Olympus**

What in Hades Poseidon is your son doing tying to kiss my daughter! Yelled Athena

How do you know your daughter wasn't hitting on my son? Asked the sea god

Because Kelp for brains my daughter would never see, anything in you Seaweed Brain of a son said the war goddess

What do you mean see would never see anything in my son?

Seeing how he takes after you the only thing your son as is his looks and seeing you they aren't much, said Athena smiling evilly.

Why you…

Meanwhile back at Camp half blood

Ok how all I have to do is kiss her at least 3 seconds tops and I am home free! Thought Percy

That's when the bell for archery was sounded and Percy took his hands off Annabeth and walked to archery, his face burning knowing if that bell hadn't rang he would have had no idea what to do.

Why Annabeth walked the other way to her Greek class, her face the color of a tomato, with her head down and not look once at Percy as she left.

**Review Please**

**Thank you all who read this story and of you like this one please read my other story A True Hero.**

**Once again Review!**


	3. Costumes and blushing

_**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play**_

**Chapter 3: Costumes and blushing**

After a few days of practicing and making stage, props and other things need for the play. Silena being not only the director but also, also one of the three fairies felt that it was time to get the costumes. Especially for the prince and princess, mostly because she knew that if she picked the perfect dress out for Annabeth there will be no way that Percy will be able to keep his eyes off her or lips either Silena hoped. After the accident with the kissing scene the first time, both Annabeth and Percy refused to do the scene until the play. However, Silena did not care as long as they kissed and from what Grover had told her, they probably would have kissed if there weren't so many people around. Silena of course may not be a daughter of Athena like Annabeth but, been a daughter of Aphrodite she always had a back of plan when it comes to people in love.

Therefore, today with Grover help she was going to get Percy to tell Annabeth how he feels about her by getting Annabeth the most beautiful dress possible so Percy can confess his love for her. It almost made Silena cry from pure joy as she went over the plan with Grover why they were in Olympus outside the huge shopping center were Chiron was take all the half-bloods in the play to get whatever they needed for their costumes here. This was also the place where Silena would put her next plan into action.

Ok, said Silena

Grover, how about you take Percy to go get his costume why I take Annabeth to go get hers and we will meet you guys over in the mens department".

"Sure thing" said Grover knowing why the plan perfectly.

"Let's go Percy," said Grover

"See you later Seaweed brain" said Annabeth

"You to wise girl" said Percy smiling

With that, they left.

**Annabeth Pov**

After Silena and I walked around for a while, we stopped and Silena dragged me into this big dress store with gold letters on the front of it that said True Beauty.

"Why don't we go in here?" Says Silena

"Sure why not" says Annabeth following Silena into the store

When they got through the door they were greeted by a woman with Blond hair and pick lipstick and she was wearing a blue summer dress and white sandals.

"May I help you?" Asked the clerk we have many new summer dresses that would look great if you want to impress a boyfriend.

"No, I think we will be fine on our own," says Annabeth wanting nothing more than to just grab a dress and leave.

Ok then, happy shopping than girls said the clerk

With that said Silena grabs my hand and puts me into the dressing room already handing me dress after dress to try on.

Each time I came out with one of the dresses on Silena would simply say something like; we need something better.

That's when I came out with a simple white Greek style dress that, even if it was simple it looked perfect on me and I could tell just by looking at her Silena could see that too.

That was the something we needed says Silena, Percy probably won't be able to remember his lines when he sees you on stage with that on.

"Come on Silena you know that he probably doesn't even think of me as anything more than a friend," says Annabeth looking a bit sad.

Ok then Annabeth how about this the boys should be done in about now, if when Percy sees you in that dress he doesn't say anything about how good you look in it than I will drop the subject and never say a single thing about Percy liking you again, says Silena.

All right deal says Annabeth.

That's when Percy and Grover walk into the store.

**Percy Pov**

After finding the perfect costume with the sales ladies help we left to go find the girls Silena called us on Grover's cell phone and told us her and Annabeth went into this store called True Beauty.

After walking around for about an hour, we found the store and walked in.

I saw Silena, but I didn't see Annabeth until she walked out of a dressing room wearing a simple white dress that would look plain on any other girl but looked perfect on her.

So how do I look? Asked Annabeth

You look _ um amazing said Percy smiling

Thank you, Percy said Annabeth blushing at Percy's complement

Should I tell her how I feel about her how? Thought Percy

What if she doesn't feel the same way? Well there is only one-way to find out.

Annabeth, that's went Annabeth looked at him.

I_ lov-

Then there was a huge bang of the door being yanked open and to **very ticked** off gods came in.

**So can you guess who the two gods are?**

**I bet you can!**

**Please review!**


	4. Poseidon and Athena

**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play**

**Chapter 4: Poseidon and Athena**

"What were you about to say to my daughter, you little kelp brain brat? Yelled Athena

"Well I see she is just as pissed as she was the first time we met," thought Percy

Son you cannot really be in love with this witch's daughter? Asked Poseidon

pointing at Athena.

Well, I um said Percy blushing

He really couldn't find the right words to say especially since there was no body but himself, Annabeth, Poseidon and Athena in the room.

Grover and Silena and everyone else that was in the store had left for the food court for their own protection. Not like, it was a bad idea and at that moment, Percy wished he were there.

Knowing that if Athena could get passed his Dad no one would be able to stop Athena from turning him to dust.

Are you in love with my daughter sea brat asked Athena her voice full of scorn.

Percy looked into her gray eyes and saw rage, pure simple rage.

With that, he knew that if he answered with a yes even through it was true he would get blown to bits on the spot.

Then he looked at Annabeth, and looked into her gray eyes they held nothing but concern. Concern for him and that was when Percy knew what he had to do regardless of what would happen to him he had to know matter what.

I…

**So what will Percy tell Athena?**

**Will he reject Annabeth to save himself?**

**On the other hand, will he overcome Athena and his father to confess to the girl he loves!**

**You will have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Please Review!**


	5. I love You

**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play**

**Chapter 5: I Love You**

"I do love Annabeth "said Percy his face looking like a tomato.

"So, Athena if you want to blow me to bits go on ahead because I love Annabeth and you and know body else is going to make me stop" said Percy looking Athena in her eyes.

"That's when Athena looked at Annabeth and said, "Well my girl this boy just confessed his love for you so I think it would be wise to let him know how you feel about him".

I think this Wise too mother said Annabeth smiling shyly at Percy. Well let's give them some time alone with each other said Poseidon. With that said, him and Athena were back at Olympus leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"Percy, I been wanting to say this to you for a very long time but I could never find the courage to do so but after hearing what you said to my mother I think I can truly say that I love you too.

Even if our parents don't approve I always want to be with you Percy, said Annabeth blushing.

"I want to be with you too Annabeth and even with the war coming up; I want to protect you from anyone whether it is Luke or Kronos I will fight against anyone to protect you Annabeth I love you".

"I love you too Seaweed Brain", said Annabeth as she moved closer to Percy to kiss him. The kiss was long and sweet both Annabeth and Percy couldn't remember the last time they were this happy.

"Well we had better go find Grover and Silena at the food court," said Percy smiling

"Yeah" said Annabeth

How knowing the other true feelings the newly formed couple walked hand and hand to find their friends.

**Sorry about this chapter being so short I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Please read and review!**


	6. The Goddess's Plan

**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play**

**Chapter 6: The Goddess's Plan**

As Percy and Annabeth walked though the mall hand in hand, they talked and laughed about all the things that had happened between them.

"You know said Percy I had never thought that you would like me, I mean even on the day you and Chiron found me I through you were cute. Nevertheless, you acted as if no matter what I did you seemed like you didn't care".

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled saying "that's not true my flaw is my pride Percy so no matter how cold I acted to you I always thought you were attractive". Kissing Percy on the cheek not caring that all the other teens that saw them were from camp, knowing that they would have found out sooner or later.

_**Why on Mount Olympus**_

Oh my Titans! These kids are so cute together I think I am going to cry yelled Aphrodite who didn't have a couple who looked this good together since Helen and Paris.

Maybe I should make this more fun after all; I have already seen Annabeth jealous so I think its Percy turn.

With that thought the goddess plan was about to be put into motion. I wonder if Poseidon as any other handsome sons living on land? I mean what could be better that two good-looking brothers fighting over the same girl, the goddess pretty much going into fan girl mode at the thought.

Before she could get to wild about her plan, she turned off the channel her husband had made for her on her T.V for her children and herself to look at Percy and Annabeth's relationship. She called on one of her good-looking godly son Cupid to give one of Poseidon's sons a picture of Annabeth in a swimsuit from a month ago. How give this to the best looking of Poseidon's sons I want Percy to have some sort of rival, says Aphrodite giving Cupid a look that says **if you mess this up I will brake something besides your heart.**

With his mother's death stare, hunting him Cupid was off.

**So who do you think this handsome son of Poseidon will be?**

**Triton, Theseus, or maybe someone else like Orion!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Theseus

**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play **

**Chapter 7: Theseus**

Cupid set off to find the son of Poseidon his mother had asked him to and thought of all the sons Poseidon had that would really give Percy someone to really deal with and maybe annoy him at the same time. He thought and thought until one name pop both his and his mother's heads Theseus son of Poseidon. He was the perfect rival for Percy he was older about 200 years to be exactly right, but had the body of an 18-year-old boy.

Therefore, the way Cupid and his mother saw it Theseus had more experience with girls than Percy did which was true which would only make him that much harder to keep him from Annabeth. Furthermore when looking at Theseus love life in the pass it was clear to see that he was far from showing the love and loyally that Percy as. In fact, from what they saw he was a downright man whore! He would from day to day week to week have different girlfriends and breaking the hearts of one Nereid after another not caring about their feelings just about whether or not he could score with another girl or not.

The really sad thing about this to Cupid as well as Aphrodite that no matter how many women he as hurt they still find him attractive. Not that he had anything else going for him other than his looks. He looked good on the outside but on the inside, Theseus was ugly. Unlike his little brother who would give his life to protect anyone that means something to him the Theseus would sooner save himself. If he didn't look like an older vision of Percy, no one would even know they were even related. They were perfect opposites Percy the kind and favorite son of Poseidon who looked after and respected the creatures that roamed him father's kingdom, then there was Theseus who was cruel and the least favorite son of Poseidon who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. The two brothers were as different as night and day, also he knew that Percy would really have his hands full with Theseus not just because of his reputation but because of the fact he liked a girl that would be a challenge.

All the other girls he had been with him got with him so easily and from what he saw cupid knew Annabeth Chase would be the challenge Theseus wanted. When he finally got to the island that Theseus lived on, he was sitting there talking to a Nereid or as I should say, flirting as he came up he heard Theseus say his usual pick up lines, which were "Please can we go some were quieter so I maybe even more enchanted by your beauty, my sea-goddess". Sadly, for him this Nereid had heard about him and without a single word, she lifts her tail up, slaps him in his face, and swims away. "Ah, man I really wanted that one from what I heard she had a sweet body from the other sea gods," said Theseus. "Hello Theseus said Cupid I have something for you". "Oh, Lord Cupid to whom I owe this pleasure of you visit," said Theseus This said Cupid as he handed the picture of Annabeth in a white swimsuit. "Nice, she pretty hot so this why you visit me I heard about her Annabeth Chase right she just started dating my little brother Percy right"? "Yes that's right" said cupid well, I guess I will be able to have some fun with this girl from what I hear she's bit of a wild card," said Theseus

"Ok you can come with me for a ride to camp half blood," said Cupid

"Ok said Theseus smiling after all my little brother doesn't deserve a girl this hot!"With that said, they set off to camp half blood.

"You had better get ready little brother because soon your wise girl Annabeth Chase will soon be mine".

Oh my gods I think that was my best and longest chapter yet!

**So, what do you think of Theseus? Do you think I picked a great rival for Percy?**

**Lastly, thank you all for you reviews and let's go for at least l00 or more!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. Author Note

Author Note

I read many of your reviews and to all the people that asked if Theseus was going to end up with Annabeth no in fact, she is pretty much going to hate Theseus throughout my story because of treatment of Percy and the fact that he is always trying to take her away from Percy. Also with Annabeth would be out of character if she fell for a mean total womanizer like Theseus so no worries for any Percy and Annabeth fans. He is just comic relief.

P.S

I need ideas on how to introduce him to Percy and Annabeth so any ideas are great!


	9. Older Brother

**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play**

**Chapter 8: Older Brother**

As Theseus was arriving at camp half blood both Percy and Annabeth had finally made it back off the camp bus with little to no girlfriend/ boyfriend joke from the Ares cabin. That was mostly because Percy had given them a look the pretty much said if you don't shut up how you will never be able to go in the ocean again. Annabeth on the other hand just laughed and kissed Percy on the cheek before he got too angry. Let's face it not many people can make fun of you if your mother is the goddess of wisdom not many good insults there.

As the two lovebirds got off the bus being the last ones who got off because they were in the back. Percy then notice something coming out of the pond near them it was a giant water snake about the size of two Air force 1 planes and it was coming for them. As Percy, uncapped riptide the snake seeing the glow of the sword's blade hissed and knocked it out of Percy's hand. With Percy defenseless without his sword Annabeth came at it with her knife only to see the monster eat like it was a candy bar and they were next.

Just as they were, about to say how much they loved each other another figure came into the distance and with one swing of his blade, the monster was down for the count disappearing into dust. As the figure came closer, the two demi-gods saw the figure was actually a man who looked to be around 17 to 18 years old but in the two parts of eyes, it he looked like an older Percy Jackson.

Nice to meet you finally little brother my name is Theseus son of Poseidon. What said Percy looking wide eyed. Dad never said anything about you. That's only because said Theseus he is too busy telling the other sea gods about his favorite of his sons.

"Besides I don't really care about that much right now what I really care about is getting to know that pretty lady next to you better," said Theseus.

Pushing Percy a side into the pond of water said it's a pleasure to meet sweetheart I was wondering why not drop my kid brother over there and go out with me a real man.

"Thanks but no thanks I all ready have a man the guy you just pushed in the pond a minute a go when you were trying sadly get me to go out with you" said an mad Annabeth

Well then, how about you pay me back for saving your life said Theseus with a smile

What kind of pay back asked Annabeth?

This kind and he started kissing her.

**Sorry this wasn't updated sooner**

**I need ideas for the next chapter so help me out**

**Once again Read and Review!**


	10. My brother Plans To Take My Girlfriend

**Sorry for not updating sooner had a lot finals to study to for and computer problems and to say I sorry new chapters and profile on Theseus.**

**Theseus Son of Poseidon **

Family: Percy, Tyson, and many other demigods' siblings, Father: Poseidon

Age: Over 200 or so years old

Status: Use to be married wife now in the underworld, has a long string of girlfriends and is now trying to take his younger brother girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

Personally: Loves a challenge not only in battle but when it comes to love as well. He's not at all as innocent as Percy and is totally womanizer that will do anything to get the girl he wants and I do mean _anything._

Looks: Not going to lie to you he's hot! If you ever have trouble imagining what Theseus looks like he pretty much an older version of Percy. He as sea green eyes and black hair but his is long and tied back. Wears casual clothes like shorts and an open neck shirt and a gold chain around his neck with a trident on it.

Relationship with Percy: Let just say as you about to see in the story it's not going to be pretty.

Now that I told you little be more about Theseus let get on with the story.

Percy Jackson and the Crazy play

Chapter 9: My brother plans to take my girlfriend

Annabeth pov

Oh he did not just do that! My boyfriend's womanizing brother did not just kiss me and in front of him no less!

Percy pov

I was seeing red my brother a brother I didn't even know I had, just kissed my girlfriend. As I ran up the hill to Annabeth I could think of nothing else but every single painful way I could hurt him for touching my girl.

_Mine! _

What in Hades do you think your doing?! I yelled grabbing Annabeth away from my soon to be dead brother.

"Oh come on little brother haven't you learned to share?" asked my total idiot brother

"Yes, I have but you better believe that I will not share Annabeth with anyone and brother or not if you try any of that crap again I send you back to the sea with less teeth and we will see how much the naiads will like you then".

"I was beyond angry he just walked right up to her and kissed her right in front of me. It wasn't just the kiss that made me so mad it was the fact that Annabeth was stand right next to me and I couldn't do anything it didn't just make me mad it made question if some other guy wanted to hurt her could I protect her"?

Annabeth could see the pain in my eyes as I looked at her. She simply grabbed my hands and dragged me away from Theseus she knew me well enough to know that if I stayed anywhere near Theseus I would hurt him and I mean _really hurt him_.

As Annabeth finally dragged me all the way back to my cabin I finally calmed down. She looked at me finally and what I saw shocked me. She looked like she was trying her best not to cry like Theseus kissing her was her fault.

"Percy I so sorry I shouldn't have let my guard down". Annabeth said looking at me with the tears in her eyes falling.

"It wasn't your fault Theseus was the one that kissed you so it doesn't matter to me just as long as you're okay". Said Percy kissing her tears away from her eyes as they fell from her eyes

"I will talk to my father about him and see why he is here so we can get rid of him and then we can get back to play".

She smiled and said "you know Theseus kissing me wasn't any where as wonderful as kissing you, giving Percy a peak on the lips.

Theseus pov

"We will see how wonderful you think my brother is when I done with you _my wise girl"._

**Oh my gods what is Theseus planning? Well to find out read the next chapter of my story that will come out sometime next week!**

**As always Read and Review**


	11. My Girlfriend Falls for My brother

**Thank you all of my reviewers from my other chapters your reviews are the only thing keeping me going so thank you again. **

Percy Jackson and the Crazy play

Chapter 10: My Girlfriend Falls for My brother

It was early morning the sea was rough this morning but that was to be expected knowing what Percy Jackson Son of the Sea God was about to do.

He was going to have a little chat with his father Poseidon about what to do about his older brother Theseus. Who was how staying at Camp Half Blood, luckily Poseidon seemed to know about the argument that had taken place between his two sons because Chiron was ordered by Poseidon to let Theseus to bunk know were but the Big House.

But even after the measures his father had taken and the death threat from his little brother Theseus showed no chances of stopping his pursuit of Annabeth. In fact if you looked at him he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Like he was a hunter trying to capture a tricky fox".

Knowing how much his brother was on to Annabeth he Iris messaged Tyson from the forges and he received time off to guard Annabeth why Percy was away.

Now on the waters edge he and Annabeth kissed good-bye.

"Wise girl, if he tries anything I want you to Iris message me as soon as you can". Said Percy looking straight into Annabeth stormy gray eyes

"Seaweed Brain, he will be dead as a doornail if he so much as breathed the same air as me so don't worry, and besides Tyson won't let anything happen to me".

"I know, but I am still worried we both had read the myths about him and we both know when it comes to women he doesn't give up". Said Percy

"I will keep that in mind, how get out of here before you're late for your appointment with your father". Says Annabeth giving Percy one last peck on the lips

Take care of her Tyson I am counting on you.

Sure Percy, say hi to daddy for me

Will do big guy and with one last look at Annabeth he dived in to the salty sea.

Little did anyone know that Theseus was about to put his plan into action.

Percy Pov

As I moved deeper and deeper into the sea I could help but think about what happened 3 days ago when my brother had decided to make a move on my girlfriend.

At last I had finally made it to my father's kingdom, I would have normally be really excited about finally seeing my father's kingdom but Theseus kissing Annabeth had totally taken the excitement out of my first visit to this magical place.

Two of my father's guards had spotted me and knew of my arrival and had led me to his throne room and after closing the door it didn't take long for my father to appear in his throne.

He looked at me for some time before talking saying

"Percy, I am sorry for the trouble your brother as caused for you and Annabeth". My father said this with a great deal of feeling in his voice as if he should have known Theseus was going to come after Annabeth.

"Why is he here dad I mean wasn't on some island before"?

"Why did he come after Annabeth like this"? Asked Percy

"I have asked Lord Hermes to look into it Percy and I can now tell you without a doubt that Aphrodite as called Annabeth to your brother's attention".

"She is the love goddess Percy so she must want some sort of tragic romance or some other nonsense like that".

"Can't you have her make him leave the camp"?

"I sorry my boy but even the gods cannot interfere with love and she is the love goddess the only thing I can tell you to do is to not let Annabeth anywhere alone with Theseus".

"Is anyone with her right now"?

"Tyson with her right now"

"Good"

"Good bye my boy I will see if I could get Aphrodite to make Theseus go back to were he came from". And with a flash of green light my father was gone.

With my talk with my father over I began my long trip to the surface

**Why At Camp Half Blood **

Theseus Pov

This was going to be all to easy I can't believe my wimpy, dork of a little brother had left his hot soon to be my girlfriend and alone with are idiot Cyclops of brother.

But even I know that the Cyclops may not be the brightest bulb but he is strong and if I go near the girl without a plan I will get crushed.

It is a good thing I kept this peanut butter sandwich from the mess hall now I just got to add one extra little ingredient sleeping powder.

Now to get one more thing, grabbing a blue plate he had stolen from the mess hall and putting a note the read:

Dear Tyson

To thank you for guarding me so well have this sandwich from me as a thank you.

Your friend, Annabeth

Now to wait for that stupid Cyclops

Tyson walked in 5 minutes later

After reading the note a smile appeared on the young Cyclops face and he took a bite and in seconds the sleeping powder had taken him straight to dream land.

Walk over Tyson's sleeping form Theseus made his way to Athena cabin and after seeing no one was insight he broke in.

He then saw Annabeth Chase laying on her bed taking a nap her blond hair make a halo around her head.

Seeing the girl like this he had to say that his younger brother had some good taste.

Her mouth was slightly opened and seeing this carefully took out a vial containing a love potion. With one drop of this that little wise girl will be his as soon as she awakened.

The potion worked so only the person who made the potion would be the one the target would fall in love with.

Walking over carefully her drop a small drop into the sleeping girl's mouth and it was done as soon as she was awakened Annabeth Chase would be in love with him.

_**Theseus Son of Poseidon**_

**Oh my gods what is going to happen when Percy returns? **

**Will he be able to get his wise girl back?**

**Well read the next chapter to find out**

**Read and review **


	12. A Quest For Love

**Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play **

**Chapter 11: A Quest for love**

Annabeth Pov

I had just finished my sword training and needed a nap and soon I found myself have a dream about a boy with perfectly messy hair, sea green eyes and a warm smile that seemed to fill me up with so much joy, that really couldn't understand. Then the green eyed boy turned and looked at me and suddenly he had changed he looked older about 17 or 18 years old and his smile wasn't warm at all it seemed sort of cold to me like I was not a person he cared about but just a toy that he could play with throw away when ever he wanted too. But for some odd reason I was ok with it I didn't care what this man did to me as long as I could be with him. Then I woke up, I looked around me and then I saw him looking at me with the same eyes as in my dream looking right at me looking over me from the white t-shirt I had on all the way down to the boxer short I was wearing.

Then he started to speak.

Theseus pov

"You know Annabeth you should be really care full what you wear to bed darling it could give some guys the wrong idea".

She then looked down at herself taking in her white t-shirt and lacy boxer short and blushed a bright red. Gods can't wait to take her with me back with me to my kingdom.

Darling I want you to get dressed.

Were are we going Theseus? The little vixen asked looking so cute with her questioning gray eyes.

"To my home darling so we can be together,

would you like that my sweet"?

Whatever you want Theseus, that was her reply

_Then off me go_

Percy Pov

I had finally make it to the surface eager to see Annabeth and Tyson and see how the preparations for the play were going. As I rounded the corner to Athena cabin I don't know why maybe it's because my girlfriend is the daughter of the war goddess but I had this feeling that something was just not right and I started to run. I ran using every single muscle in my body, see the door locked I didn't even wait to undo the lock I just kicked it down, I didn't give a damn what anybody thought at that moment the only thing that was on my mind was Annabeth.

I walked I had riptide out and ready just in case and then I saw Tyson on the floor I rushed over to him seeing the bitten into peanut butter sandwich still on the ground next to him it didn't take me long to figure out have happened here.

Theseus had taken Annabeth.

After calling Chiron and taking Tyson to the big house to rest.

I went to see Chiron I needed to go I needed to see Annabeth I needed to get her back I needed her with me.

Chiron could probably see from the way that I was looking at him that there was know point in trying to stop me.

He just looked at me and said Be back by the time parent day starts Percy and with that he handed me a bag full of money clothes and Ambrosia and I was running to beach before he had even finished talking.

**Sorry it as been a long time but I have test I need to study for and I going to have finals soon so I can't update so times.**

**But any way do you think **

**Percy will get Annabeth back?**

**Will Annabeth fall for Theseus or will true love win the day**

**You will have to keep reading to find out**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Final Chapter

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Play

Final Chapter: Happily Ever After?

Sorry for the wait but this is the last chapter of the crazy play I have kept you wait long enough please enjoy.

As Percy crossed the never ending ocean the only thing on his mind was his wise girl was she ok?

What did Theseus do to her?

When he was leave for his quest Chiron was able to give him directions to Theseus home but the one thing that sometimes crossed his mind as her rode the waves

Could her get to her in time? You see the love potion Theseus had give Annabeth would soon be permanent at sundown so he had to get to her he just had to.

Finally after a long journey Percy had made to his brother's inland and he was going to get his Annabeth back one way or another.

Percy Pov

I was here the place where my Annabeth is. As I made my way up the on to the soft white sand and look around to see beautiful crystal blue water I knew if I came here for a different reason besides saving my girlfriend I would of loved it. But this wasn't the time for me to be taking in the sites my wise girl was here and she was coming back with me. At the time I didn't notice anyone behind me.

Theseus Pov

My life at this point seemed perfect I was back home on my inland with a great looking girl but some how I wasn't totally happy some how I didn't feel right like something was missing and even now as I watch the cute gray eyed girl sitting on couch reading a book on Greek gods did I really feel bad some how and I know bad time for me to gain a conscience how that I drugged her with a love potion and made her come here with me but how it seemed like I want some else. Not that there was anything wrong with her but somehow I think that the love goddess must have wanted me to take her for a reason but I don't know why.

Percy pov

I turned my head just to see a brown hair naiad with eyes just as blue as the sea I had just saw.

She looked at me and said "your Theseus brother right"?

"Yes I am but who are you"?

"My name is Kana and I want to help you get your girlfriend back".

"Um, excuse me for asking but what in it for you"?

Well, the naiad started blush cutely I well I grew up with Theseus and I think he should be with someone who really loves him and not just because she is under a love spell.

Oh, ok

_She likes Theseus no not just like, loves seems to be a better word._

"Well then let's get going" said Percy

30 minutes or so later they had made to Theseus home.

I think we need the element of sunrise but before she could finish her sentence Percy had kicked the door down.

Theseus! Give me back my wise girl!

Ok bro said Theseus not even willing to put up a fight

Are you serious? You're really not going to say or do anything? Asked Percy

No I think I found something else I want but it can be _all mine _looking a Kana

Causing her to blush

Back at Olympus

You know Cupid darling I want this to be harder can you go see Ares and have him bring out a monster to spice in between Kana and Theseus.

With that said a three headed sea monster was on its way to Theseus home.

No Pov

Annabeth! "Annabeth it's me Percy do you remember me"? Asked Percy

"Um I sorry but I don't think I know any Percy's" said Annabeth

Oh I think you do and with that said Percy kissed her putting every single kiss, hug and I love you together into one powerful kiss.

After a bit Percy finally pulled back and when she opened her gray eyes her knew he had broken the spell see the love in her eyes that see had for him.

Seaweed Brain how could you take so long?

Sorry wise girl but it was a long swim here

"Annabeth I am sorry for what I did to you I hope you can forgive me" said Theseus

I will think about it Theseus first we need to get back to camp.

At that point the sea monster had made to the home tearing its roof off and snatched Kana out of the home.

Kana!

Theseus!

Help me!

The monster was moving to the sea and was squeezing the life out of the naiad. Theseus knew she wouldn't last much longer he, Annabeth and Percy took chase to the monster and before it could make it the sea Theseus and Percy working together start an small earthquake that trapped the monster in between to rock walls why Annabeth grabbed the naiad and pulled her away with the monster trapped it was easily destroyed.

Kana are you ok

Yes Theseus I'm ok

Thank gods said Theseus wrapping his arms around the naiad

Kana I have been so stupid I couldn't see the girl I always wanted was right in front of me.

"Theseus what are you saying? Asked Kana

I want you Kana and no one else

So will you be my wife?

Yes, Theseus I will be your wife

Hours later Percy Pov

Annabeth and Percy saying good-bye to Kana and Theseus they were in a boat they had gotten from Theseus. Who wasn't going to the play saying he want to say and be with Kana, and Percy could tell the way Theseus was looking at her that he wasn't going to have wondering eyes any more.

"Annabeth I missed you so much,

"I Missed you too seaweed brain how let's get back to camp we have a play to star in"

Once back at camp the play was a totally success and Athena didn't turn Percy to a bean bag chair after Percy kissed Annabeth so it was all good.

Back in Olympus

The love goddess couldn't help giving herself a pat on the back not only had she gotten two of Poseidon's sons with girl that loved them she also gotten some drama a long with it. She had really had gotten the happily ever after she wanted.

"Well Honey she said to cupid let start working on Silena and Charles how".

**Well the story over and now and I want to know what you think **

**I want thank you all for reading this far even if it did take a super long time to finish. As for the ending with Theseus I wanted him to find love because I am really not that mean to leave him all alone. **

**How for the last time read and review!**


End file.
